


Кладбище, свечи

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Graphic Description of Corpses, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Азирафаэль совмещает приятное с полезным.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	Кладбище, свечи

Отрубленная — или оторванная — рука в ошметках плоти целенаправленно ползла вперед. Азирафаэль пятился назад и почему-то не мог отвести взгляда от обручального кольца на распухшем безымянном пальце.

— Кроули?.. — Он врезался спиной в приятеля и теперь подталкивал и его к выходу из беседки.

— Да?.. — Кроули удивленно выглянул из-за его плеча. — Да Небеса это все забери, что?!

— Ну почему сразу Небеса?.. — мимоходом возмутился Азирафаэль. — Как какая-нибудь гадость, так сразу Небеса забери... Стоит только представить... например, эту руку... в нашем Верхнем офисе и лицо Гавриила... — Азирафаэль внезапно хихикнул и тут же плотно сжал губы.

— Ангел, — пальцы Кроули впились в плечи Азирафаэля, — что происходит?

Не происходило, в общем-то, ничего особенного. Стоял тихий теплый майский вечер, солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, лишь тонкая полоска вдали напоминала о подходящем к концу почти по-летнему прекрасном дне. Хотя, возможно, это было не солнце, а зарево над Лондоном, оставшимся как раз на западе...

В общем, закат был позади, и пришло время всяких несознательных личностей, с недавних пор пытавшихся поднимать мертвецов как раз в этом районе. Теперь, как видно, уже не пытавшихся, а вполне себе поднимавших.

— То ес-с-сть, — прошипел Кроули, — ты меня не на с-с-свидание «на природу» выдернул, а притащ-ш-шил с с-с-собой на работу...

— Милый, — Азирафаэль, направляемый руками Кроули, медленно двигался вдоль беседки, — но свидание ведь вышло очень даже славным, тебе не показалось? Эти цветущие яблони...

— Эти мертвые руки! Эти... Ангел! Сюда остальное дошло! И его аромат перебивает яблони!

Остальное тело не то чтобы шло — оно по-паучьи перебирало неполным набором конечностей, с шумом цеплялось за высокую траву и щерилось: ткани на нижней челюсти почти полностью сгнили, и челюсть болталась; остатки правого глаза бешено вращались в глазнице. От тела разило тухлятиной, над ним роем кружились мухи.

Азирафаэль размашисто перекрестил тело, и оно замерло. Во внезапно наступившей тишине стало слышно, как что-то копошится в кустах, а мухи продолжают жужжать.

— Левая нога, — хладнокровно прокомментировал Кроули из-за плеча Азирафаэля, и тот поспешно перекрестил и ее. Нога замерла, нелепо изогнувшись в щиколотке. Стало видно, что коленный сустав не разрублен, а просто сгнил вместе со связками. — Мило, — продолжил Кроули. Он наконец вполне совладал с собой. — Что дальше?

— Дальше мы быстренько ищем того, кто их поднимает, и возвращаемся в Лондон.

— Их, — задумчиво произнес Кроули, обратив внимание на множественное число и содрогнувшись. — И где его искать?

— Тут кладбище неподалеку. — Азирафаэль вернулся в беседку, чтобы прихватить корзинку для пикника, по счастью, заранее собранную. — Он наверняка где-то там... 

— Кла-а-адбище неподалеку... Нет, романтично, ничего не скажешь, — фыркнул Кроули.

— Ах, дорогой, ну какие пустяки, право. — Ангел с корзинкой обогнул тело, брезгливо поморщившись, и уверенно зашагал на юго-восток. Обернулся на ходу: — Ну? Кроули, ты идешь?

— Попробовал бы я сказать, что нет — обид было бы... — пробормотал Кроули и громче произнес: — Иду, иду, куда я денусь.

Кладбище они нашли быстро, некроманта еще быстрее — свечи видно издалека. По дороге Азирафаэль то и дело осенял крестным знамением встречающиеся тела разной степени сохранности: попался даже клубок уверенно катящихся куда-то и стучащих друг о друга костей.

— Уважаемый, — с мягким укором произнес Азирафаэль, подходя к высокому человеку в, разумеется, просторных черных одеждах. — Ну что вы здесь устроили?..

— А-а-а?! — человек резко обернулся, оказавшись худым скуластым мужчиной, по бледности кожи скорее напоминающим труп. — Как вы прошли через круг?!

— Круг от мертвых, — терпеливо сообщил Азирафаэль, и Кроули от его тона поморщился: намечающееся ему совсем не нравилось. — А мы живые.

— А как?.. Куда?..

— Вы мне вот что скажите, любезнейший. Вы именно так предполагали провести эту ночь? — Азирафаэль повел рукой вокруг.

Кроули тоже огляделся. Картина перед ними предстала изумительная: существа, подобные тем, что встречались им по дороге, копошились вокруг них и будто скреблись в невидимую стену. У некоторых на пальцах остались ногти, и Кроули почти слышал их скрежетание. Подвывания двух-трех относительно свежих трупов, сохранивших связки в гортани, он слышал вполне наяву.

— Н-нет, я д-думал, они подчинятся...

— Ну чему тут подчиняться, ну там же ни мозгов, ни души. Как вы себе это представляли?

— Я...

— Эх, молодой человек. И дальше что?

— Я не знаю... Я не знаю, как вернуть их обратно! — почти сорвался в истерику некромант.

— Это я вам сейчас расскажу. Заодно попытаюсь объяснить, почему то, что вы делаете, глубоко безнравственно и противоречит заветам Господа нашего...

— Ангел, только покороче, прошу тебя. — Кроули уселся на траву и полез в корзинку. — Хотя бы в полчаса уложись, а не как в прошлый раз.

— Дорогой, потерпи. Я лишь выполняю свой долг.

— Угу, — пробормотал Кроули. — В смысле да, конечно, я жду.

— Итак... — Азирафаэль сложил руки на животе. — Сначала о том, почему это безнравственно, иначе, смею предположить, мои слова не будут иметь той силы...

***

— Подправил бы ему быстренько мозги... в смысле, вложил бы в его разум почтение к Всевышней и заповедям Ее, и дело с концом, — бурчал Кроули спустя почти час, когда они наконец подошли к «Бентли».

— Так доходчивее, — степенно возразил Азирафаэль. — И вообще, Кроули, прекращай дуться, — продолжил он, устраивая корзинку на заднем сиденье, а сам садясь на переднее и поворачиваясь к забравшемуся в машину Кроули. — Ну подумаешь, немножко смазался конец, но ведь так-то...

— Так-то свидание было — восторг, — расхохотался Кроули и потянулся поцеловать Азирафаэля. — Еда, вино, беседка у озера, цветущие яблони, ты так мило читаешь стихи, а потом кладбище, свечи... Я же говорю — романтика!

Азирафаэль скромно улыбнулся и ответил на поцелуй. Он старался.


End file.
